fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Atlântida
right|thumb|200px|''Atlântida'', de Lloyd K. Townsend Atlântida ou Atlântis era um poderoso reino imaginado pelo filósofo grego Platão (428-347 a.C.), que em dois dos seus diálogos (Timeu e Crítias, escritos por volta de 360 a.C.), o situou em uma imensa ilha com o mesmo nome, no meio do Oceano Atlântico, que teria afundado nove mil anos antes da época de Sólon, seu antepassado. Mais tarde, o mito filosófico que cita a Atlântida foi levado ao pé da letra e serviu como cenário de inúmeras elucubrações sobre a pré-história da humanidade, doutrinas esotéricas e supostas visões ocultistas, gerando uma vasta mitologia à sua volta. A História do Mito right|thumb|200px|Platão, arte romana right|thumb|200px|Cabeça do faraó Amásis II (Ahmés-Sineit, para os egípcios), de Sais, durante cujo reinado, segundo Platão, Sólon teria visitado o Egito Platão escreveu que antepassado Sólon, em uma viagem ao Egito, teria ouvido de um sacerdote de Sais, no delta do Nilo (então capital do Egito), a história de Atlântida e de como fora derrotada pela Atenas de seu tempo. Entretanto, o contexto dessa narrativa na obra filosófica de Platão indica claramente que se trata de mais um de seus muitos mitos filosóficos, uma metáfora para expressar um conceito, neste caso ético e político. Os fatos narrados teriam acontecido nove mil anos antes da viagem de Sólon, durante o reinado do faraó Amásis - uma referência um tanto inconsistente, pois Sólon provavelmente teria feito essa viagem entre 593 e 583 a.C., enquanto Amásis reinou de 570 a.C. a 526 a.C. Platão descreve Atlântida como uma superpotência agressiva e conquistadora nadando em luxo - uma versão muito ampliada e exagerada do imperialismo ateniense anterior à guerra do Peloponeso - que, apesar disso é derrotada ao tentar expandir demais seus domínios, como se deu com Atenas ao tentar conquistar a Sicília. E quem a derrota é uma Atenas mítica de há milhares de anos, uma cidade pequena, sóbria e bem disciplinada, à imagem e semelhança da polis ideal que ele descreveu em A República (que, em vários aspectos, parece uma versão aperfeiçoada da Esparta que derrotou a Atenas real). O mito de Atlântida contrapõe um ideal de Atenas contra outro, saindo vitorioso o ideal platônico. Platão escreveu sua narrativa poucos anos depois de 373 a.C., quando Helike, uma importante cidade-estado do norte do Peloponeso, líder da liga Acaia, de fato afundou da noite para o dia em conseqüência de um terremoto, matando todos os seus habitantes. A notícia, que certamente teve grande impacto em Atenas, provavelmente inspirou Platão e tornou o mito verossímil para seus contemporâneos. Gerações depois da morte de Platão, o mito passou a ser tomado ao pé da letra. Ainda na Antiguidade, por volta de 50 a.C., o historiador Diodoro da Sicília incluiu a Atlântida em sua interpretação evemerista dos mitos gregos e egípcios, tomando-a como uma nação real que teria existido no passado - aparentemente não em uma ilha do Atlântico, mas em torno da região do Atlas, na África do Norte. Na Idade Moderna, quando a Bíblia começou a perder sua autoridade, mas a arqueologia científica e a ciência da pré-história ainda não existiam, o mito da Atlântida atraiu o interesse de pensadores em busca de uma versão alternativa das origens da humanidade e da civilização, alguns deles procurando demonstrar que sua própria pátria havia sido a Atlântida e o berço da cultura. Nesse período, muitos identificavam as Américas recém-descobertas com a Atlântida que, nessa concepção, não teria realmente afundado, mas apenas abalada por uma catástrofe após a qual perdeu o contato com o Velho Mundo. A partir do início do século XIX, com o desenvolvimento da arqueologia e de métodos históricos mais rigorosos, que não confirmaram qualquer sinal da Atlântida ou de sua lembrança antes de Platão, o mito perdeu rapidamente sua respeitabilidade como hipótese histórica séria. Mas tornou-se cada vez mais importante para o ocultismo e o esoterismo, que prosseguiam na construção de um passado mítico alternativo à tradicional História Sagrada centrada em Canaã - e, em muitos casos, também na tentativa de identificar outro “povo eleito”, em geral o seu próprio, o europeu branco e "ariano". Atlântida tornou-se, de um lado, origem mítica de supostos conhecimentos secretos e crenças esotéricas e, de outro, parte de uma nova mitologia que procurava justificar a hierarquia das "raças" e o domínio global das nações européias, ou mesmo de uma determinada nação. Ao longo do século XIX e início do século XX a teosofia de Helena Blavatsky e seus seguidores e dissidentes, bem supostos médiuns, clarividentes e portadores ou descobridores de conhecimentos secretos de diferentes escolas, fizeram da Atlântida retratos minuciosos, mas freqüentemente contraditórios, embora na maioria das vezes retivessem a idéia de uma ilha-continente no meio do Atlântico. A partir dos anos 60, o mapeamento do fundo dos oceanos e a descoberta da deriva continental e da tectônica de placas tornaram geologicamente implausível a idéia de afundamento e soerguimento de continentes que embasava as teses teosóficas. Desde então, diferentes escritores procuraram outras maneiras de justificar a crença na existência real de Atlântida, localizando-a em plataformas continentais inundadas ao fim da Idade do Gelo (como nas vizinhanças da atual Indonésia), nos Andes ou mesmo na Antártida. A Atlântida de Platão [[Imagem:Atlantida.png|center|thumb|450px|Mapa imaginário de Atlântida, compatível com a descrição de Platão. A ilha foi representada aqui com aproximadamente 3,4 milhões de km², procurando refletir o que Platão provavelmente tinha em mente com "maior que a Líbia e a Ásia juntas"]] right|thumb|300px|O mapa-múndi de Hecateu (500 a.C.), mostra a concepção da época de Platão sobre a extensão da Líbia e Ásia Segundo Platão, a ilha de Atlântida estava no oceano, do lado oposto às colunas de Hércules (atual estreito de Gibraltar) e era maior que a Libia (África do Norte) e a Ásia (Menor) juntas. Outras ilhas situavam-se nas suas proximidades e, para além de Atlântida, na margem oposta do Oceano, havia um continente, que "rodea todo esse verdadeiro mar (...), ao qual se pode chamar continente no sentido próprio do termo". Quando os deuses partilharam o mundo, ela teria sido atribuída a Posêidon: :Os deuses lançaram a sorte e dividiram toda a terra em lotes, maiores ou menores. Instituíram em sua própria honra cultos e sacrifícios. Foi assim que Posêidon, tendo recebido como quinhão a ilha de Atlântida, instalou, em certo lugar desta ilha, os filhos que engendrara de uma mortal. Perto do mar, mas na altura do centro da ilha, havia uma planície, a mais bela, dizia-se, de todas as planícies e a mais fértil. E, perto dela, a aproximadamente 50 estádios ''(10 quilômetros) do seu meio, havia uma montanha de altitude mediana. :Sobre esta montanha habitava então um dos homens que, nesse país, eram originalmente nascidos da terra. Seu nome era Evenor, e vivia com uma mulher, Leucipa. Deram nascimento a uma única filha, Clito. A jovem atingira a idade núbil quando seu pai e sua mãe morreram. Posêidon a desejou e uniu-se a ela. O deus fortificou e isolou em círculo os altos em que ela vivia. Para tanto, fez um cercado de mar e terra, pequenos e grandes círculos, uns em redor de outros. Fez dois de terra, três de mar, arredondando-os, por assim dizer, começando a partir do meio da ilha, do qual estavam sempre a igual distância. Assim, eram infranqueáveis, pois não haviam então nem batéis nem navegação. Foi o próprio Posêidon que embelezou a ilha central, no que não teve dificuldade, sendo um deus. Fez jorrar de sob o solo duas fontes d’água: uma quente, outra fria, e fez crescer sobre a terra plantas nutritivas de toda espécie, em abundância. Atlântida era, assim, atribuída a Posêidon, deus da navegação e do comércio marítimo, que Platão, partidário da auto-suficiência planejada, julgava supérfluo e daninho à boa política, enquanto Atenas era atribuída a Atena, deusa da sabedoria. Ao mesmo tempo, a ilha é dotada em abundância, se não em excesso, de riquezas naturais capazes de tornar a vida mais que confortável - mas ainda assim seus habitantes a julgavam insuficiente e se lançaram a conquistar as "outras ilhas do mar" e as terras do Mediterrâneo "até o Egito e a Tirrênia". Detalha o filósofo: :Pois se muitos recursos lhes vinham de fora, por seu império, a maior parte daqueles que são necessários à vida, a própria ilha lhos fornecia. Principalmente todos os metais duros ou maleáveis que se podem extrair das minas. Em primeiro lugar, aquele do qual conhecemos antes, além do nome, a própria substância, o oricalco ''("cobre da montanha"). Era extraído terra em muitos lugares da ilha: era o mais precioso, depois do ouro, dos metais que existiam naquele tempo. :Paralelamente, tudo que a floresta podia fornecer de materiais próprios ao trabalho dos carpinteiros, o fornecia com prodigalidade. Também alimentava suficientemente todos os animais domésticos ou selvagens. Mesmo a espécie dos elefantes era aí largamente representada. Com efeito, não somente a pastagem abundava para todas as outras espécies, aquelas que vivem nos lagos, nos pântanos e rios, aquelas que pascem sobre as montanhas, e nas planícies, mas regurgitava para todos, mesmo para o elefante, o maior e o mais voraz dos animais. Por outra, todas as essências aromáticas que nutrem ainda o solo, em todos os lugares, raízes, arbustos ou árvores, resinas destiladas das flores ou dos frutos, a terra então os produzia e os fazia prosperar. Dava ainda frutos cultivados, e os grãos que foram feitos para nos alimentar, dos quais tiramos as farinhas. Produzia esse fruto lenhoso, que nos fornece conjuntamente bebidas, alimentos e perfumes ''(azeitona), esse fruto escamoso e de difícil conservação, que foi feito para nos instruir e entreter (romã), aquele que oferecemos após a refeição da noite, para dissipar o peso do estômago e aliviar o conviva fatigado (limão).'' Platão conta como a ilha foi partilhada entre os filhos de Posêidon e Clito, ou Cleito: :'' Posêidon engendrou e criou cinco gerações de filhos homens, e gêmeos. Dividiu toda a ilha Atlântida em dez partes. Ao primogênito dos gêmeos mais velhos, destinou a morada de sua mãe e o lote de terra circundante, que era o mais vasto e o melhor. Estabeleceu-o na qualidade de rei, acima de todos os outros; fez destes, príncipes vassalos e a cada um deu autoridade sobre um grande número de homens e sobre vasto território. :A todos impôs nomes: o mais velho, o rei, recebeu o nome que serviu para designar toda essa ilha e todo o mar, que se chama Atlântico, porque o nome do primeiro rei que então reinou foi Atlas. Seu irmão gêmeo, que nasceu depois dele, obteve na divisão a extremidade da ilha, do lado das Colunas de Hércules, defronte à região chamada Gadírica, por causa desse lugar: ele chamava-se em grego Eumelos, e na língua do país, Gadiros. E o nome que se lhe atribuiu tornou-se aquele do país. :''Em seguida, daqueles que vieram na segunda geração, chamou a um Amferes, ao outro Evaimon. Pela terceira geração, Mneseas foi o nome do primogênito, Autóctonos o do segundo. Dos da quarta geração, chamou o primeiro Elasippos e o segundo Mestor. Na quinta, o que nasceu primeiro recebeu o nome de Azaes e o que veio em seguida, o nome de Diaprepes. A ilha de Posêidon foi assim dividida em dez reinos, entre os quais o reino fundado por Atlas, a Atlântida propriamente dita, tinha a supremacia. Cada rei exercia o poder na parte que lhe cabe, mas a autoridade dos reis uns sobre os outros e suas relações eram reguladas pelos decretos de Posêidon. A tradição lhes prescrevia isso, bem como uma inscrição gravada pelos primeiros reis sobre uma estela de oricalco, que se encontra no centro da capital, no templo de Posêidon. right|thumb|200px|Encontro ritual noturno dos reis de Atlântida, no interior do templo de Poseidon, de Lloyd K. Townsend Os reis aí se reuniam a cada cinco, ou a cada seis anos, fazendo alternar regularmente os anos pares e os anos ímpares para deliberar sobre os afazeres comuns, decidir se qualquer um dentre eles cometeu qualquer infração e julgar. Quando precisavam administrar alguma justiça, atribuíam-se, mutuamente, fé da seguinte forma. :Soltavam-se touros no lugar sagrado de Posêidon. Os dez reis, deixados sós, após ter rogado ao deus para lhes fazer capturar a vítima que lhes seria agradável, punham-se a caçá-la, sem armas de ferro, somente com chuços de madeira e redes. Aquele dos touros que fosse apanhado, levavam-no à estela e o faziam degolar em cima dela, como era prescrito. :''Sobre a estela, além das leis, estava gravado o texto de um juramento que proferia os anátemas mais terríveis contra quem o violasse. Depois de efetuarem o sacrifício conforme suas leis e consagrarem todas as partes do touro, enchiam de sangue uma cratera e aspergeiam com um grumo deste sangue a cada um deles. O resto, lançavam ao fogo, depois de haverem feito purificações em torno da estela. Em seguida, tomando sangue com taças de ouro, na cratera, e vertendo-o no fogo, fazem o juramento de julgar em conformidade com as leis inscritas sobre a estela, castigar quem quer que as tenha violado anteriormente, não infringir voluntariamente, para o futuro, nenhuma das fórmulas da inscrição, e só comandar e obedecer em conformidade às leis de seus pais. Cada um toma essa obrigação por si mesmo e para toda sua descendência. :''Depois, bebiam o sangue e remetiam a taça como ex-voto ao santuário do deus. Após o que, tomavam uma refeição e ocupavam-se das outras obrigações necessárias. Quando vinha a noite, esfriado o fogo dos sacrifícios, todos vestiam belas roupas de azul sombrio e sentavam-se no chão, sobre as cinzas de seu sacrifício sacramental. Então, na noite, depois de extintas todas as luzes em torno do santuário, julgavam e sofriam julgamento, se um deles houvesse acusado outro de ter cometido qualquer infração. Feita a justiça, gravavam suas sentenças, chegado o dia, sobre uma tábua de ouro, que consagram, como recordação, assim como suas roupas. A cidade de Atlântida center|thumb|450px|Planta esquemática da cidade de Atlântida (esq.) e detalhe dos anéis centrais (dir.), segundo a descrição de Platão right|thumb|200px|Concepção artística do canal principal de Atlântida right|thumb|200px|barreira d’água que separa a ilha anular maior, vista imaginária desde a cidade exterior right|thumb|200px|Vista imaginária da barreira, de dentro da ilha anular right|thumb|200px|Vista imaginária do palácio real right|thumb|200px|Concepção artística do templo de Posêidon imaginado por Platão O isolamento em que o deus quis deixar a cidade, infranqueável a navios, foi rompido pelos descendentes: :Recolhendo sobre seu solo todas essas riquezas, os habitantes da Atlântida construíram templos, os palácios dos reis, os portos, as docas secas, e embelezaram assim todo o resto do país na seguinte ordem. Sobre os braços de mar circulares, que rodeavam a velha cidade materna, logo lançaram pontes e abriram uma rota para fora e para as moradas reais. (...) Fizeram, começando pelo mar, um canal de três pletros ''(100 metros) de largura, cem pés (30 metros) de profundidade e cinquenta estádios (dez quilômetros) de comprimento, e levaram-no até o braço de mar circular mais exterior. Para as naus vindas de alto-mar, abriram uma entrada, como num porto. Aí abriram uma enseada, suficiente para que os grandes navios pudessem penetrar.'' :A maior das barreiras de água, aquela onde penetra o mar, tem largura de três estádios ''(600 metros), e a de terra que se lhe seguia tem igual largura. No segundo círculo, a barreira de água tem dois estádios (400 metros) largura e a barreira de terra tem ainda uma largura igual. Mas a barreira de água que rodeia imediatamente a ilha central tem só um estádio (200 metros). A ilha, na qual se encontrava o palácio dos reis, tem um diâmetro de cinco estádios (um quilômetro). A ilha, as barreiras e a ponte - que tinha a largura de um pletro (33 metros) - circundavam inteiramente de um muro de pedra circular. Puseram torres e portas sobre as pontes em todos os lugares por onde passava o mar. Tomaram a pedra necessária de sob a periferia da ilha central e de sob as barreiras, no exterior e no interior. Havia da branca, da negra e da vermelha. :Ao mesmo tempo que extraíam a pedra, cavaram dentro da ilha duas bacias para navios, com o próprio rochedo como teto. E, das construções, umas são simples, e em outras, misturam as espécies de pedras e variam as cores, para o prazer dos olhos, e dão-lhes desta maneira uma aparência naturalmente aprazível. O muro que rodeia a barreira mais externa foi revestido, em toda a volta, de cobre, que lhe serviu de reboco. Recobriram de estanho fundido a barreira interior e, quanto àquela que rodeava a própria Acrópole, guarneceram-na de oricalco, que tem reflexos de fogo. Construídas como barreiras para separar e proteger Clito e sua descendência do mundo exterior, os círculos de terra e água passaram a ser canal de comunicação e abrigo para os palácios os exércitos e as frotas de Atlântida: nos obstáculos de terra que separavam os círculos d'água, na altura das pontes, abriram passagens, tais que só uma trirreme pudesse passar de um círculo para outro, e cobriram essas passagens com tetos, tão bem que a navegação aí era subterrânea, pois os parapeitos dos círculos de terra se elevam suficientemente acima do mar. Platão descreve em detalhes a ocupação dos círculos e, em especial, o templo de Posêidon construído no centro: :O palácio real, no interior da Acrópole tinha a seguinte disposição. No meio da Acrópole, elevava-se o templo consagrado, nesse mesmo lugar, a Clito e a Posêidon. O acesso era interditado, e era rodeado de um fecho de ouro. Foi lá que de início Clito e Posêidon conceberam e deram à luz a raça dos dez chefes das dinastias reais. Lá, a cada ano, vinha-se das dez províncias do país oferecer a cada um desses deuses os sacrifícios da estação. :''O santuário próprio de Posêidon tinha o comprimento de um estádio ''(200 metros), a largura de três pletros (100 metros) e uma altura proporcionada. Sua aparência tinha algo de bárbaro. Revestiram de prata todo o exterior do santuário, exceto as arestas de espigão, e estas arestas eram de ouro. No interior, a cobertura era toda de marfim e inteiramente ornada de ouro, prata e oricalco. Os muros, as colunas, o pavimento, guarneceram-no de oricalco. Aí colocaram estátuas de ouro: o deus de pé sobre seu carro, atrelado com seis cavalos alados, e era tão grande que o cimo de sua cabeça tocava o teto. Em círculo, em torno dele, cem nereidas sobre delfins. Havia também no interior grande quantidade de estátuas outras, oferecidas por particulares. Em torno do santuário, no exterior, erguiam-se, em ouro, as efígies de todas as mulheres dos dez reis e de todos os descendentes que engendraram, e numerosas outras grandes estátuas votivas de reis e de particulares, originárias da cidade mesma, ou de países estrangeiros sobre os quais tinham soberania. Por suas dimensões e por seu trabalho, o altar respondia a esse esplendor, e o palácio real era proporcionado à grandeza do império e à riqueza dos ornamentos do santuário. :Quanto aos mananciais, o de água fria e o de água quente, ambos de generosa abundância e maravilhosamente adequados para uso, pela amenidade e virtudes de suas águas, eles os utilizavam, dispondo em torno deles construções e plantações apropriadas à natureza das águas. Instalavam em redor tanques, uns a céu aberto, outros cobertos, destinados aos banhos quentes no inverno: havia, separados, os banhos reais e os dos particulares, outros para as mulheres, para os cavalos e para as outras alimárias, cada um com a decoração apropriada. :A água daí proveniente, conduziam-na ao bosque sagrado de Posêidon. Este bosque, graças à virtude do solo, compreendia árvores de todas as essências, de beleza e altura divinas. Daí, faziam correr a água para as barreiras exteriores por canalizações construídas ao longo das pontes. :''Desse lado, foram construídos numerosos templos para muitos deuses e jardins e ginásios para os homens, e picadeiros para os cavalos. Estes foram construídos à parte nas ilhas anulares, formadas pelas barreiras. Dentre outros, para o meio da maior das ilhas, reservavam, para as corridas de cavalos, um picadeiro da largura de um estádio e o bastante longo para permitir aos cavalos fazer, na corrida, a volta completa da barreira. Em derredor, por toda a extensão, a distâncias regulares, havia casernas para quase todo o efetivo da guarda do imperador. O melhor corpo de tropa estava alojado na menor das barreiras, a mais próxima da Acrópole. E para aqueles que se distinguiam dentre todos por sua fidelidade, foram-lhes afetados alojamentos no interior da Acrópole, perto do palácio imperial. Os arsenais estavam plenos de navios de guerra e todos os acessórios necessários para armá-las, e o todo era postado em perfeita ordem. Enquanto o palácio e suas dependências ocupavam a ilha original e suas barreiras, a cidade propriamente dita crescia para além dos limites da última barreira, ocupando uma área com cerca de dez quilômetros de raio: :''Quando se atravessavam as portas exteriores, em número de três, encontrava-se uma muralha circular, começando pelo mar, e mantendo a distância de cinquenta estádios ''(dez quilômetros) da maior barreira, que formava o maior porto. Esta muralha vinha se fechar sobre si mesma na garganta do canal que se abria do lado do mar. Era totalmente coberta de numerosas casas, umas ao lado das outras. Quanto ao canal e ao porto principal, regurgitavam de naus e mercadores vindos de todos os lugares. Sua multidão causava aí, dia e noite, um contínuo burburinho de vozes, um tumulto incessante e diverso.'' O interior de Atlântida Junto à cidade, estendia-se uma vasta planície retangular de 600 quilômetros de comprimento e 400 quilômetros de largura a partir do mar, que foi circundada por um fosso. Conforme escreveu Platão, quanto à profundidade, largura e desenvolvimento deste fosso, o que se diz é difícil de crer. É difícil acreditar que uma obra saída das mãos do homem tenha tido, por comparação aos outros trabalhos desse gênero, tais dimensões. Foi cavado com trinta metros de profundidade e sua largura é constante, de duzentos metros. Como é cavado em torno de toda a planície, seu comprimento é de dois mil quilômetros. Recebe os cursos d'água que descem das montanhas, faz a volta à planície, retorna de um e de outro lado para a cidade, e de lá, esvazia-se no mar. Da parte mais alta desse fosso, canais retilíneos, com a largura aproximada de trinta metros, cortavam a planície, indo juntar-se ao fosso, perto do mar. Cada um deles distava dos outros vinte quilômetros. Para carregar para a cidade a madeira da montanha, e para levar, de barco, os outros produtos de estação, cavaram-se, a partir dos canais, derivações navegáveis, de direção oblíqua umas em relação às outras e em relação à cidade. Seus habitantes colhiam duas vezes por ano os produtos da terra: no inverno, utilizavam as águas do céu; no verão, as que a terra dava, dirigindo sua corrente para fora dos canais. A planície foi dividida em distritos com a extensão de dois quilômetros por dois, dos quais havia, no total, sessenta mil. Cada distrito fornecia um chefe de destacamento. Cada chefe de destacamento era responsável por fornecer para a guerra um sexto dos carros de combate, somando dez mil carros; dois cavalos e seus cavaleiros, ou uma parelha de cavalos sem carro, comportando um combatente montado encarregado de conduzir os dois cavalos, dois hoplitas; dois arqueiros; dois fundibulários; três infantes ligeiros armados de atiradeiras; três outros armados de dardos, e enfim, quatro marinheiros, para completar a equipagem de mil e duzentos navios. A planície, portanto, contribuía para as forças armada com 120 mil cavalos, 840 mil soldados e 240 mil marinheiros. Esta região estava orientada com a face para o Sul, e ao abrigo dos ventos do Norte. As montanhas que a rodeavam ultrapassavam em beleza quaisquer outras deste mundo. Havia nessas montanhas numerosas cidades, ricas em habitantes, rios, lagos, prados capazes de alimentar inumeráveis bestas selvagens ou animais domésticos, florestas em tão grande número e essências tão variadas que davam em abundância materiais próprios para todos os trabalhos possíveis. Os habitantes das montanhas e do resto do país também eram em número imenso, e todos, segundo suas localizações e as cidades, eram repartidos entre os distritos e sob o comando de seus chefes de destacamento. A Atenas pré-histórica center|thumb|450px|Mapa da Ática no período clássico A maior parte dos que se interessam pela Atlântida de Platão negligenciam completamente a descrição que Platão também dá da Atenas dessa época, embora ela seja dada antes da descrição de Atlântida e seja igualmente fundamental para o entendimento do mito. Sinal de que o filósofo fracassou em seu propósito didático: fascinados pelas maravilhas naturais e arquitetônicas que Platão atribuiu à Atlântida, os leitores deixaram de lado a pequena, sóbria e virtuosa Atenas que saiu vitoriosa de seu relato. Deixaram de tirar a pretendida lição de ética e política e, pelo contrário, identificaram-se com a corrupta, luxuosa e imperialista Atlântida. Segundo o relato de Platão, a cidade de Atenas coube, na partilha, a Atena e Hefestos, ou seja, à sabedoria e à técnica, ao pensamento e ao trabalho. De comum acordo, os dois deuses a povoaram de autóctones - ou seja, de humanos nascidos ou criados do próprio solo. Nessa Atenas, os homens e as mulheres tinham direitos e deveres iguais, inclusive em relação à guerra: a representação de Atena armada seria uma lembrança disso. Enquanto a maioria dos cidadãos trabalhava no campo ou nos ofícios, a classe dos guerreiros vivia à parte, possuindo em comunidade tudo o que necessitava para viver e recebendo dos demais cidadãos um salário moderado na forma de sua alimentação anual para proteger a cidade. Platão acrescenta que desempenhavam todas as funções que descrevera ao falar dos "guardiães que havíamos imaginado", ou seja, na cidade ideal de A República. Os melhores dentre a classe dos guerreiros eram escolhidos para serem os guardiães. Depois de completarem o estudo de ginástica e música dado a todos, estudavam filosofia por cinco anos e depois retornavam à vida militar por quinze anos para, aos 50 anos, entrar na classe governante e passar a ter no poder sua única posse. O casamento, portanto, era coletivo, assim como o cuidado das crianças. As uniões sexuais eram determinadas por sorteio (na realidade, manipulado pelos guardiães para que os melhores tivessem filhos com as melhores) e eram tomadas precauções para que ninguém soubesse de quem era pai, de maneira que todos se vissem com pais, mães, irmãos ou filhos. As crianças que fossem julgadas indignas da classe dos guerreiros seriam entregues aos demais cidadãos para serem criadas. Esses guardiães cuidavam para que o número das mulheres e dos homens capazes de portar armas fosse sempre o mesmo, ao redor de uns vinte mil. Segundo Platão, eram conhecidos em toda a Europa e Ásia pela beleza de seus corpos e pela virtude de suas almas e eram os líderes livremente aceitos de toda a Hélade. As fronteiras de seu país se estendiam do istmo de Corinto ao Cíteron e ao Parnes, abarcando Oropia, mas deixando de fora o rio Asopo - ou seja, algo maior que extensão tradicional da Ática, o território da cidade-estado de Atenas (que não incluia Oropia, nem alcançava o Istmo). Naqueles tempos, segundo Platão, a terra desse país era muito mais fértil, capaz de alimentar um grande exército e isentá-lo do trabalho da terra. Quatro dilúvios, ao longo de nove mil anos, haviam carregado suas terras "gordas e macias" para o mar, deixando como que "um esqueleto de um corpo desgastado pela enfermidade", um espinhaço rochoso. O campo de Feleo, que no tempo de Platão era apenas um terreno pedregoso, havia sido coberto de ricas glebas. Sobre as montanhas onduladas, havia extensos bosques, desaparecidos na época em que Platão escrevia. A água das chuvas não se perdia no mar depois de correr sobre a terra estéril, mas se acumulava nos leitos argilosos de onde corria na forma de rios e fontes. center|thumb|450px|Mapa da cidade de Atenas no período clássico right|thumb|300px|A Acrópole no tempo de Platão A Acrópole, que no tempo de Platão era o morro onde se localizava o Pártenon, era então uma ampla plataforma plana e estendia-se "até o Erídano e o Iliso, compreendia a Pnix e, pela parte oposta à Pnix, estava limitada pelo monte Licabeto", ou seja, abrangia aproximadamente a área de toda a cidade de Atenas de seu tempo. Uma só noite de dilúvio, o o terceiro antes da catástrofe de Deucalião, teria desnudado a área, deixando apenas a colina que mais tarde serviu de fortaleza a Atenas, antes de se tornar um santuário. A periferia e as encostas da Acrópole estavam habitadas pelos artesãos e agricultores que cultivavam os campos ao redor. A parte superior era ocupada apenas pelos guerreiros, que viviam à parte, em torno do santuário de Atena e Hefesto. Haviam levantado a seu redor um recinto único, como em torno do jardim de uma só residência. Dentro dela moravam na parte exposta ao norte, em alojamentos comunitários, nos quais haviam instalado refeitórios para o inverno. Tinham tudo que precisavam, mas não ouro ou prata, dos quais não se serviam. Mantinham-se eqüidistantes da abundância excessiva e da pobreza servil, em moradias graciosas e bonitas que transmitiam a seus descendentes. Na parte exposta ao sul, havia jardins, ginásios e refeitórios, que abandonavam durante a estação quente. No lugar onde se ergueria a Acrópole, havia uma grande fonte única que abastecia a todos com uma água generosa e igualmente sadia no verão e no inverno. Desta fonte, no tempo de Platão, restavam apenas pequenas bicas dispostas em círculo. Essas instituições teriam inspirado as de Sais, que no tempo de Platão era a capital do Egito. Essa capital seria mil anos mais jovem que essa Atenas pré-histórica, da qual teria tomado as artes e ciências, a separação das classes em castas fechadas (sacerdotes, artesãos, pastores, caçadores, agricultores e soldados) e a forma dos armamentos, escudos e lanças. Isto permite a seguinte comparação entre a Atenas pré-histórica e Atlântida: O destino de Atlântida center|thumb|450px|''O Curso do Império: Destruição'', de Thomas Cole (1836) Este é o final do Crítias: :Durante numerosas gerações, e enquanto dominou nelas a natureza divina, os reis ''(de Atlântida) escutaram as leis e permaneceram ligados ao princípio divino, com o qual tinham parentesco. Os seus pensmentos eram verdadeiros e grandes em tudo; usavam de bondade e também de discernimento em presença dos acontecimentos que sucediam e uns em relação aos outros. Assim, desdenhosos de todas as coisas para além da virtude, faziam pouco caso dos seus bens: transportavam como um fardo a massa do seu ouro e das suas outras riquezas, não se deixavam embriagar pelo excesso de sua fortuna, não perdiam o domínio sobre si mesmos e caminhavam retamente. Com uma clarividência aguda e lúcida, viam bem que todas estas vantagens aumentam pelo afeto recíproco unido à virtude, que, pelo contrário, o zelo excessivo para com estes bens e a estima que por eles se tem fazem com que eles próprios se percam, e que também a virtude pereça com eles. Por efeito deste pensamento e graças à presença permanente do princípio divino neles, todos os bens que acabamos de enumerar não cessavam de crescer em seu proveito. :Mas, quando o elemento divino começou a diminuir neles, por efeito do cruzamento repetido com numerosos elementos mortais, quado dominou o caráter humano, então, incapazes daí em diante de suportar sua prosperidade presente, caíram na indecência. Pareceram disformes aos olhos dos homens clarividentes, ique tinham deixado perder os mais belos dos bens mais preciosos. Pelo contrário, aos olhos de quem não sabe discernir que gênero de vida contribui verdadeiramente para a feliidade, foi então que pareceram perfeitamente belos e bem-aventurados, cheios como estavam de avidez injusta e de poder. E o deus dos deuses, Zeus, que reina pelas leis, e que certamente tinha o poder de conhecer todos esses fatos, compreendeu que disposições miseráveis tomava esta raça, cujo caráter primitivo havia sido tão excelente. Quis aplicar-lhes um castigo, a fim de os fazer refletir e de os reconduzir a uma maior moderação. Para este efeito, reuniu todos os deuses, na sua mais nobre morada: esta situa-se no centro do Universo e vê do alto tudo o que participa do Devir. E tendo-os reunido, disse: Assim termina o relato, que Platão deixou incompleto por razões desconhecidas. Entretanto, o livro anterior, o Timeu, havia antecipado parte da história que o filósofo deixou de desenvolver. A Atlântida, que já dominava sua própria ilha, muitas outras ilhas do Oceano, partes do continente do outro lado do oceano e inda a Líbia até o Egito e a Europa até a Tirrênia (Etrúria ou Toscana, parte ocidental da Itália), concentrando mais uma vez suas forças, tentou subjugar a Grécia e o Egito e assim dominar a totalidade da bacia do Mediterrâneo. A cidade de Atenas, entretanto, fez brilhar aos olhos de todos seu heroísmo e sua energia. Primeiro à cabeça de todos os helenos, depois abandonada pelos demais, à beira dos maiores perigos, acabou por vencer os invasores, preservou da escravidão aos que nunca haviam sido escravos e libertou a todos os demais povos do interior das Colunas de Hércules, inclusive os egípcios. Entretanto, no período subseqüente, houve terríveis terremotos e cataclismas. Durante um dia e uma noite horríveis, todo o exército de Atenas foi tragado de um só golpe pela terra e a ilha de Atlântida afundou no mar e desapareceu. "Por isso, ainda hoje esse mar é difícil e inexplorável, devido a seus fundos barrentos e muito rasos que a ilha deixou ao afundar-se". Atlântida na Antiguidade A primeira geração de discípulos de Platão compreendeu que se tratava de um mito. “Platão, sozinho, fez a Atlântida emergir das ondas e depois a afundou”, disse o mais célebre deles, Aristóteles, segundo Estrabão. Mas os neoplatônicos de séculos posteriores acreditaram literalmente na história. Um neoplatônico do século V d.C. Proclo, escreveu que um dos seus precursores - Crantor, discípulo de Xenócrates, que por sua vez havia sido discípulo de Platão - argumentou que a Atlândia realmente existira em um comentário ao Timeu que foi perdido. Segundo Proclo, Crantor esteve no Egito e encontrou colunas com a história de Atlântida escrita em hieróglifos. Deve-se observar que as colunas não foram mencionadas por Platão, cuja fonte teria sido um sacerdote e que os gregos não sabiam ler os hieróglifos e acreditavam no que seus guias quisessem lhes contar. Segundo Proclo, "Que uma ilha dessa natureza e tamanho tenha existido é evidente do que é dito por certos autores que investigaram as coisas em torno do mar exterior. De acordo com eles, havia há tempos sete ilhas nesse mar, consagradas a Perséfone, e também três outras de enorme tamanho, uma das quais era consagrada a Plutão, outra a Ammon e outra entre elas a Posêidon, a extensão da qual era de mil estádios (200 quilômetros); e seus habitantes, dizem eles, preservam a lembrança dos seus ancestrais da imensa ilha de Atlântida que realmente existiu ali e que por muitas eras reinou sobre todas as ilhas no mar Atlântico e que ela própria havia também sido consagrada a Poseidon. Ora, essas coisas foram escritas por Marcelo em sua Etiópica." Quem foi Marcelo e o que ele escreveu, hoje não se sabe. Mas pode ter tido como fonte o historiador Diodoro da Sicília que, por volta de 50 a.C., incluiu a Atlântida em seu resumo da história do mundo desde as origens egípcias. Seguidor do mitógrafo Evêmero, Diodoro interpretava os mitos como relatos distorcidos de fatos históricos e os antigos deuses, inclusive os olímpicos, como antigos reis que haviam sido divinizados. center |thumb|450px|Mapa especulativo da Atlântida e terra das Amazonas, segundo Stephen E Franklin Ao contrário de Platão, Diodoro afirmava que o Egito era mais antigo que a Grécia. O primeiro livro de sua Biblioteca Histórica tratam da história do Egito que, para ele, começa com os reis Osíris e Hórus, sob cujos reinados Atenas e Babilônia teriam sido fundadas como suas colônias. O segundo livro trata da Ásia, contando uma história igualmente semilendária dos fenícios, assírios, babilônios e indianos. No terceiro livro, fala da Etiópia (Núbia), dos povos da África, das ilhas Afortunadas (possivelmente as Canárias) e então passa à história das amazonas que teriam vivido no atual Norte da África. Antes de se voltarem para leste e conquistarem a Síria e parte da Ásia Menor (veja detalhes em Amazonas da Líbia), elas teriam dominado a Atlântida, que teria se rendido depois do massacre de uma de suas cidades, chamada Cerne. Mais adiante, Diodoro volta a falar da Atlântida: :"Os atlantes afirmam que Urano foi o seu primeiro rei e que ele civilizou o povo, levando-os a residir em cidades e a cultivar o solo. Tinha sobre seu domínio a maior parte do mundo, especialmente para norte e Oeste. Entusiasta do estudo da astrologia, profetizou muitos eventos futuros e instituiu o calendário solar e o mês lunar como medidas de tempo. O povo repleto repleto de admiração pelas suas capacidades, prestou-lhe homenagens divinas depois da sua morte e deu aos céus estrelados o seu nome. :''Urano teve quarenta e cinco filhos de várias mulheres e dezoito de Titéia ou terra, que ficaram a ser conhecidos como titãs, ou povo terreno. As suas filhas mais conhecidas são Basileia e Reia ou Pandora. Basileia, a mais velha, era tão solicita no cuidado dos seus irmãos que ficou conhecida como grande mãe, e após a morte de Urano, foi eleita rainha por sufrágio geral entre o povo. Desposou o seu irmão Hipérion e com ele gerou Hélios e Selene, mais tardes deuses do sol e da lua, respectivamente. Mas os restantes irmãos, temendo que Hipérion pudesse usurpar o trono, chacinaram-no e afogaram o seu filho Hélios no rio Eridano ou Pó, em Itália. Selene, sua irmã que amava apaixonadamente o irmão, atirou-se do telhado e morreu. :''Basiléia, ao saber da morte dos filhos, enlouqueceu e passava o tempo a passear para cima e para baixo, de cabelo desgrenhado e enfeitada com adornos, tocando desvairadamente o pandeiro e o címbalo. Quando o povo conseguiu dominá-la, rebentou subitamente uma tempestade de chuva, trovões e relâmpagos e ela nunca mais foi vista. Após a morte de Hipérion, os filhos de Urano dividiram o reino entre si. Os mais conhecidos eram Atlas e Saturno. :''Atlas assumiu o controle do território junto ao oceano, chamando ao povo que o habitava Atlantes, e às suas grandes montanhas Atlas, o seu próprio nome. Tal como seu pai, Urano, Atlas era um sábio astrólogo e foi o primeiro a descobrir o conhecimento da esfera, de onde nasceu a lenda de que carregava o mundo sobre os ombros. O mais conhecido dos seus filhos foi Hésper, que, enquanto observava os movimentos das estrelas sobre o monte Atlas, desapareceu numa tempestade. O povo, lamentando a sua sorte, deu à estrela da manhã o seu nome. Atlas tinha também sete filhas, às quais chamavam, em homenagem ao seu pai, Atlântidas. Os seus nomes eram Maia, Electra, Taígeta, Astérope, Alcíone e Celeno. A sua descendência constituiu os primeiros antepassados de várias nações barbaras, bem como gregas. As atlânticas tornaram-se a constelação das Plêiades e eram adoradas como deusas. Também as ninfas eram, vulgarmente conhecidas como atlântidas. :''Saturno, irmão de Atlas, era profano e ambicioso. Do casamento com a sua irmã Réia nasceu Júpiter, que não deve ser confundido com Júpiter, o irmão de Celo ou Céu. Este Júpiter sucedeu ao seu pai Saturno como rei dos Atlantes, ou destronou Saturno. Saturno, segundo consta, declarou guerra ao filho com a ajuda dos Titãs, mas Júpiter venceu-o numa batalha e conquistou todo o mundo. Vê-se que, para Diodoro, a Atlântida estava localizada ao pé dos montes Atlas e junto ao Oceano, provavelmente no atual Marrocos. Saturno teria reinado sobre a Sicília, Itália e África e seu filho Júpiter estendeu seus domínios à Macedônia, Grécia e Ásia Menor. Passa depois às vidas e conquistas militares de Dioniso e Héracles e a grande parte dos demais mitos gregos, contados como episódios ocorridos com humanos reais, antes de entrar na história grega propriamente dita. Essa concepção de Atlântida salvo pelo nome, pouco ou nada tinha a ver com a de Platão. Atlântida na Idade Moderna [[Imagem:AmericasAtlantida.jpg|center|thumb|450px|As Américas consideradas como a autêntica Atlântida, dividida em dez reinos. Das Cartes générales, de Nicolas Sanson]] [[Imagem:Newatlantis.jpg|right|thumb|200px|"A Casa de Salomão", ilustração para a Nova Atlântida de Francis Bacon. Vêem-se máquinas voadoras, um telefone primitivo, plantas e animais modificados e outras invenções previstas pelo autor]] right|thumb|200px|Mapa de Athanasius Kircher (1665) No século VI, o monge cristão egípcio Kosmas Indikopleustes considerou a história de Atlântida uma versão deturpada da narrativa bíblica do Dilúvio. De resto, quase não se falou dela durante a Idade Média, salvo por uma breve menção na enciclopédia medieval De Imagine Mundi, de Honorius de Autun (cerca de 1100). Um marco foi Nova Atlântida, obra póstuma do filósofo Francis Bacon publicada em 1627. O autor imaginou, numa ilha para além do Peru, um centro de ciência muito adiante de seu tempo, incluindo submarinos, máquinas voadoras e meios de comunicação à distância. Unia sua fé na ciência nascente ao tema do aperfeiçoamento social já presente na Utopia de Thomas Morus, de 1516. Para dar mais plausibilidade à sua fantasia, Bacon colocou-a no contexto daquela era de descobrimentos, surpreendida por novas invenções e por novas terras cujas civilizações, apesar de ignorarem as tradições bíblicas e clássicas, muitas vezes se mostravam inesperadamente sofisticadas, como a dos astecas, dos incas e dos chineses. Bacon criou para sua terra uma história imaginária, na qual havia tido contatos com a “verdadeira” Atlântida, imaginada como uma fase anterior e mais avançada das civilizações pré-colombianas do México e Peru, depois reduzidas por uma inundação temporária a um estado mais primitivo: era uma especulação recorrente na época, embora poucos a levassem realmente a sério. Apesar de obviamente utópico, esse romance inovou o imaginário sobre a Atlântida ao associá-la a uma alta tecnologia, idéia ausente da narrativa de Platão. Também em 1627, o jesuíta e naturalista alemão Athanasius Kircher discutiu Atlântida em seu Mundus subterraneus, um tratado sobre geologia e o Dilúvio. Em 1669, o cartógrafo Nicolas Sanson, em suas Cartes générales de toutes les parties di monde, que incluía mapas históricos, incluiu um mapa hipotético das Américas como a antiga Atlântida, dividindo-a nos dez reinos de Platão. Situou o reino de Atlas, o mais importante, no atual México; Gadirus no leste da América do Norte (em frente à Península Ibérica, como indicava Platão), Ampheres à Colômbia, Venezuela e Guianas; Mneseus à bacia Amazônica, "Eudaemon" (grafia errada) a Equador, Peru e Bolívia, Autochtonos ao leste do Brasil, Elasippus à bacia do Prata a leste do rio Paraguai, Mestor ao oeste da mesma bacia, Diaprepes ao Chile e Azaes à Patagônia. O mapa de Sanson também identifica as Canárias como as Ilhas Afortundas, as ilhas de Cabo Verde como as "Górgades" (ilhas das Górgonas) e as Antilhas com as ilhas das Hespérides. Nessa interpretação, tanto o que chamamos de Oceano Atlântico quanto o Pacífico são considerados parte do "Mar Atlântico". left|thumb|250px|Olaus Rudbeck revela a Atlântida sob a Suécia A Atlântida também se tornou a obsessão do médico e erudito sueco Olavo Rudbeck, reitor da Universidade de Uppsala. Em 1679, publicou uma obra chamada Atlantica, com a qual queria – seriamente – provar que a Suécia era o berço da História. O frontispício do livro mostra um arrogante Rudbeck a dissecar o mapa da Europa e revelar, sob a superfície da Suécia, a “ilha dos Deuses” – a velha Atlântida e, ao mesmo tempo, a terra dos hiperbóreos da mitologia grega –, para espanto de sábios, filósofos e historiadores da Antiguidade, entre eles o próprio Platão. Naturalmente, ele localizou a metrópole desaparecida exatamente em Uppsala. Décadas depois, o italiano Gian Rinaldo Carli, não satisfeito com o papel de sua pátria na criação do Império Romano, escreveu outra obra para argumentar que sua península havia sido a principal colônia da Atlântida na Europa e a partir dela havia se difundido a civilização para o resto do mundo. Também os britânicos reivindicaram, pela voz do poeta William Blake, o papel de pais da civilização: “vossos ancestrais” diz, dirigindo-se aos hebreus, “se originaram de Abraão, Heber, Sem e Noé, os quais eram druidas”. Para ele, Albion, ancestral mítico dos bretões, seria “o Atlas dos gregos”. No espaço deixado vago pelo Jardim do Éden, pela arca de Noé e pela torre de Babel, nos milênios que se estendiam entre o suposto tempo de Adão e a batalha de Maratona, qualquer homem culto podia então construir suas próprias fantasias sem correr o risco de um desmentido cabal e muitos fizeram isso na tentativa de provar que sua pátria nada devia a estrangeiros e seu povo tinha um direito antigo e legítimo a reinar sobre o mundo. Não era essa, porém, a única motivação por trás dos sonhos sobre a Atlântida. No auge da Idade da Razão, o astrônomo Jean-Sylvain Bailly, que em 1789 também se tornou o primeiro prefeito da Paris revolucionária, tentou deduzir o local de origem da civilização de uma maneira que lhe parecia lógica e científica. right|thumb|150px|Jean-Sylvain Bailly Muitos iluministas, como Voltaire, pensavam encontrar a origem da civilização nas margens do Ganges e do Indo. Não só os mitos indianos atribuíam à sua cultura uma antiguidade fantástica, como os lingüistas já sabiam que as línguas da Europa não se relacionavam ao hebreu bíblico, ao passo que a grande maioria tinha um claro parentesco com as línguas da Índia e Irã ditas “arianas” e que, de todas as línguas indo-européias então conhecidas, a mais próxima da raiz comum era o sânscrito, língua sagrada da Índia antiga. Acreditando ser mesmo a Índia a mais antiga civilização conhecida, Bailly aludiu a uma série supostamente muito antiga de tábuas astronômicas hindus, cujas indicações, a seu ver, sugeriam terem compiladas não no sul da Ásia, mas perto do paralelo 49. A isso, somou lendas zoroastristas segundo as quais os ancestrais dos iranianos vinham do “pólo norte” e o mito grego dos hiperbóreos, um povo feliz que vivia em uma terra de clima ameno “além do vento norte”. Concebeu uma pré-história segundo a qual a Atlântida havia se situado no extremo norte, no arquipélago norueguês de Spitzbergen, quando o mundo era mais quente. Ainda não se ouvira falar da fissão nuclear, dos processos de desintegração radioativa que, sabe-se hoje, mantém quente o interior da Terra (e muito menos do processo de fusão do hidrogênio que sustenta o calor do Sol). Os astrônomos da época pensavam que nosso planeta havia esfriado continuamente a partir da bola de lava que fora há não mais que algumas dezenas de milhares de anos. Segundo essa idéia, o mundo devia ter sido bem mais quente há alguns milênios e, dentro de alguns mais, estaria completamente congelado. Por isso, especulou Bailly, à medida que o clima esfriou, os atlantes se mudaram de Spitzbergen – às vezes identificada com Ultima Thule, a terra indicada por geógrafos antigos como o extremo Norte – para a Sibéria, entre os rios Obi e Yenisei e depois para o Altai, no paralelo 49 (onde hoje se encontram as fronteiras da Rússia, China, Mongólia e Cazaquistão), a partir do qual se espalharam para a Índia, a Pérsia e a Europa. Fiel ao espírito revolucionário, Bailly procurava ser menos nacionalista e mais universalista, mas não abandonou o eurocentrismo. Fez a civilização nascer de uma imaginária pré-história da raça “branca”, confundida com a família lingüística indo-européia ou “ariana” cujo berço os lingüistas procuravam na Ásia Central. Atlântida no século XIX center|thumb|450px|Mapa conjetural de Atlântida, de Jean Baptiste Bory de Saint-Vincent O naturalista francês, em sua obra Essais sur les Iles Fortunées (1801), conjeturou que as ilhas Canárias seriam remanescentes do continente da Atlântida. Chegou mesmo a desenhar um mapa no qual procurou compatibilizar o relato de Platão com o de Diodoro da Sicília, colocando a Atlântida muito próxima da África, como o lago Tritônis transformado em um estreito mar interior entre as duas terras. [[Imagem:Atlantis_map_1882.jpg|center|thumb|450px|A Atlântida e seu império, segundo Ignatius Donelly em Atlantis: the Antediluvian World (1882) ]] right|thumb|200px|''Atlantis: the Antediluvian World'' (capa de 1960) A obra mais influente na atualização do mito de Atlântida a partir do século XIX, porém, foi provavelmente Atlântida: o mundo antediluviano (no original, Atlantis: The Antediluvian World), do maçom, escritor e político estadunidense Ignatius L. Donnelly. O livro de Donelly quis provar que todas as civilizações antigas descendiam de uma cultura neolítica nesse continente perdido, apontando semelhanças (bastante superficiais) entre civilizações do Egito, Mesopotâmia e Europa, de um lado, e civilizações americanas, de outro, tais como construção de edifícios piramidais e mumificação de mortos. Tentava também provar que várias plantas, inclusive o tabaco, a goiaba, o algodão, a banana, o milho e o abacaxi, existiam tanto no Velho quanto no Novo Mundo antes mesmo de Colombo (estava errado). Os atlantes eram um povo de pele avermelhada, como os egípcios e Adão (que, segundo ele, significaria "vermelho"). Resumia sua obra em 13 teses: #Existiu outrora no Atlântida, frente à boca do Mediterrâneo, uma grande ilha que fora o que restara do continente Atlântico e a que os antigos chamaram Atlântida. #A descrição da ilha feita por Platão era uma narrativa verdadeira. #Foi na Atlândia que a humanidade passou pela primeira vez da barbárie para a civilização. #Atlântida se tornou uma nação densamente povoada e poderosa que deu origem aos povos civilizados do golfo do México, Mississipi, Amazonas, costa do Pacífico da América do Sul, Mediterrâneo, costa ocidental da Europa e África, mar Negro e Cáspio. #Atlântida foi o verdadeiro mundo antediluviano, o Jardim do Édem, os Jardins das Hespérides, os Campos Elísios, os Jardins de Alcínoo, o Olimpo, o Paraíso das tradições dos antigos. Representava uma recordação universal de um país enorme onde os primeiros povos viveram durante tempos infindos em paz e felicidade. #Os deuses dos gregos, fenícios, hindus e escandinavos eram os reis, rainhas e heróis da Atlântida; e os feitos que a mitologia lhes atribui não passam de uma recolha confusa de verdadeiros acontecimentos históricos. #A mitologia do Egito e Peru representava a primitiva religião de Atlântida, que consistia na adoração do Sol. #A colônia mais antiga dos atlantes sesituava provavelmente no Egito, cuja civilização era uma reprodução da ilha da Atlântida. #Os instrumentos da Idade do Bronze da Europa derivavam da Atlântida. Os atlantes foram também os primeiros fabricantes do ferro. #O alfabeto dos fenícios se originara de um alfabeto da Atlântida, que também foi passado da Atlântida aos maias da América Central. #A Atlântida era o berço das nações das famílias arianas e indo-européias, bem como dos povos semitas e possivelmente também das raças uralo-altaicas. #Os atlantes morreram devi a um fenômeno sísmico que fez a ilha se afundar no Atlântico, arrastando consigo a maioria de seus habitantes. #Algumas pessoas escaparam em embarcações e levaram para leste e oeste as notícias da catástrofe, que foram preservadas nas lendas do Dilúvio, tanto no Novo quanto no Velho Mundo. Outro livro influente foi o Thet Oera-Linda bok. Trata-se de um manuscrito escrito em frísio, que apareceu em 1867 e foi traduzido para o inglês em 1876. O texto, datado de 1256, afirma ser uma cópia de manuscritos ainda mais antigos, que datariam de 2194 a.C. a 803 d.C. Entretanto, tudo indica que se trata de uma fraude e o papel em que foi escrita parece ser do século XIX. O Oera-Linda conta a história de uma terra chamada "Atland", povoada por ancestrais dos frísios (povo do extremo norte da Holanda e Alemanha), que teria afundado no Mar do Norte em 2194 a.C. e de seus descendentes, que teriam difundido a civilização e a escrita da Fenícia a Tiahuanaco. Essa versão "nórdica" da Atlântida teria uma grande influência sobre as teses sobre a superioridade dos "arianos". Para mais detalhes, leia Atland. Uma terceira fonte de idéias sobre a Atlântida foi uma pseudo-tradução do Códice Troano, um manuscrito maia do século XVII por Charles-Étienne Brasseur (1864), depois refinada e acrescida de outras supostas provas pelo maçom, médico e arqueólogo amador Augustus Le Plongeon em um livro chamado Mistérios Sagrados entre os Maias e os Quichés há 11.500 anos (1886). Segundo esta visão, a Atlântida, que os maias teriam chamado de Mu, teria sido o berço da civilização maia, da qual teriam se originado todas as demais. Para detalhes, leia Mu. A partir de 1851, Helena Blavatsky, uma jovem aristocrata russa, ousada, independente e fascinada pelo misticismo indiano, viajou por várias partes do mundo e desenvolveu uma concepção cosmológica pessoal a partir de tradições ocultistas, budistas e hindus, do espiritismo de Allan Kardec e também de especulações geológicas, biológicas e antropológicas populares em seu tempo. Alegando ter acesso a verdades esquecidas por meio de clarividência, acesso a espíritos desencarnados e obras secretas, criou o sistema que chamou de teosofia, oficialmente inaugurada com a fundação da Sociedade Teosofica em 7 de setembro de 1875, quando também foi publicada sua obra mais importante, Ísis sem Véu. Apresentando-se como síntese das sabedorias ocidental e oriental, a teosofia misturou mitos, a ciência de meados do século XIX (A Origem das Espécies de Charles Darwin, publicada em 1859, era então uma obra polêmica), idéias de Donelly, Le Plongeon e do Oera-Linda, aliadas a fantasias pessoais, em uma concepção da evolução humana cujo racismo, latente em Blavatsky, tornou-se mais explícito em seguidores como C. W. Leadbeater, Annie Besant e W. Scott-Elliot. Depois de passar por formas fantasmagóricas da primeira e segunda raças-raízes, que teriam existido em um desaparecido continente polar chamado Hiperbórea, a humanidade teria se materializado em corpos físicos toscos e gigantescos em um continente tropical chamado Lemúria, originalmente uma hipótese científica do século XIX - leia Lemúria para mais detalhes sobre a concepção original e Lemúria teosófica para a versão de Blavatsky e seguidores. Ramos “avançados” da “raça lemuriana” teriam sido “selecionados” – não pelo ambiente, mas por “espíritos superiores” – para constituir uma nova “raça que viria a ser a dos “atlantes”, cujo continente teria emergido enquanto Lemúria afundava. As duas primeiras raças “atlantes”, ainda primitivas, teriam sido de pele escura. Em seguida, foi selecionada a raça “tolteca”, construtora do império atlante, cujos remanescentes seriam os toltecas do México e os incas do Peru. Desta, foram extraídas as raças “amarelas” e “brancas”. Para detalhes sobre a concepção teosófica da história e geografia dessa Atlântida e de seus povos, leia Atlântida teosófica. Enquanto a extensão de Atlântida era reduzida por uma série catástrofes, das quais a de Platão teria sido apenas a última uma estirpe foi selecionada para criar uma nova civilização exatamente no ponto onde Bailly havia localizado a dispersão das raças “arianas”, identificado pelos teósofos com Shambhala, mito budista tibetano sobre um lendário reino do passado (leia Shambhala teosófica para detalhes). Os ramos da raça “ariana” seriam os hindus, os árabes (sic), os iranianos, os celtas e os teutões. Quanto aos hebreus, descenderiam de um ramo degenerado dos “semitas”, que teria recusado a ordem divina de se misturar aos “arianos” para evoluir. center|thumb|450px|Mapa de Atlântida, segundo Frederick S. Oliver [[Imagem:Vailx.jpg|right|thumb|200px|''Vailx'' em vôo, em ilustração de Um Habitante de Dois Planetas, de Frederick Oliver]] right|thumb|200px|''Vailx'' entrando n'água Outra contribuição influente foi Um Habitante de Dois Planetas (no original, A Dweller of Two Planets), obra do médium estadunidense Frederick S. Oliver escrita entre 1883 e 1886 e publicada em 1910, 11 anos depois de sua morte. Foi supostamente ditada por um espírito chamado "Phylos, o Tibetano", que descreve várias encarnações, algumas delas em Atlântida ou Poseid. Ali são descritos veículos chamados vailxi (singular vailx), em forma de charuto, que podiam viajar pelo ar ou pela água. Em sua descrição, a Atlântida era uma monarquia eletiva, com um imperador assessorado por 90 ministros vitalícios e escolhido por uma aristocracia de sacerdotes (Incala) e cientistas (Xioqua). A capital, chamada Caiphul ou "Atlan, rainha das ondas", localiza-se sobre um promontório, a oito quilômetros do mar. A eletricidade era amplamente usada e era obtida de cristais. Entre outras maravilhas tecnológicas, os atlantes dispunham de máquinas de escrever operadas pela voz e televisores. Possuíam também uma moderna legislação trabalhista, que limitava a jornada de trabalho a um máximo de nove horas (oito para serviços de escritório). Adoravam um deus único, ao qual chamavam Incal. Oliver também referiu-se brevemente a um continente chamado Lemúria ou Lemorus, que teria desaparecido muitas eras antes de Atlântida, expandida a partir dos anos 30 por admiradores e ocultistas. Para mais detalhes, leia Lemúria. Atlântida de 1900 a 1950 Essas concepções influenciaram muitas pessoas que desejavam trocar o mito judaico-cristão por outro. Várias dissidências e imitações nasceram do tronco da teosofia, alterando mais ou menos profundamente suas teses. Uma delas foi a antroposofia, fundada na Alemanha por Rudolf Steiner, em 1912. Um de seus seguidores, Dmitri Merezkovski, escreveu em Atlântida/Europa: o segredo do Ocidente, que a Atlântida era o Paraíso bíblico e a Avalon das lendas arturianas e identificou Atlas com o bíblico Enoque. A civilização da Atlântida foi "a semente da Europa". Sete deuses da Atlântida sobreviveram à catástrofe e formaram parte dos panteões posteriores: Adônis, Osíris, Tamuz, Átis, Mitra, Dioniso e Quetzalcóatl. right|thumb|200px|A Atlântida segundo Paul Schliemann Também em 1912, Paul Schliemann, neto do descobridor das ruínas de Tróia e Micenas, o famoso arqueólogo Heinrich Schliemann, vendeu ao New York Times um artigo. Dizia que o avô tinha lhe deixado um antigo vaso com cabeça de coruja e um envelope lacrado com a indicação de que só deveria ser aberto por um membro da família disposto a jurar que dedicaria a vida a investigar os assuntos ali mencionados. Paul teria assumido o compromisso e seguido a instrução de quebrar o vaso. Ali encontrou moedas quadradas de uma liga de platina, alumínio e prata e uma placa de metal com uma inscrição em fenício, "fabricada no Templo das Paredes Transparentes". Entre as anotações do avô, encontrou a descrição do achado, em Tróia, e um baso de bronze com moedas e artefatos de metal, osso e cerâmica, com a inscrição "Do rei Cronos de Atlântida". Os tais artefatos jamais foram mostrados e Paul não escreveu o livro que prometeu. Interrogado sobre o assunto, Whilhem Dörpfeld, antigo colaborador de Heinrich Schliemann, afirmou que o arqueólogo jamais revelara qualquer interesse especial em Atlântida, nem escrevera nada sobre o assunto. Entretanto, por causa desse artigo, muitos defensores de Atlântida passaram a afirmar que o descobridor de Tróia havia também estudado o tema da Atlântida ou mesmo seria o responsável pela renovação do interesse científico sobre o assunto. No final do século XIX, organizações ocultistas e racistas alemãs e austríacas adotaram a idéia de que a "raça ariana" se originara de uma terra no extremo norte chamada Arctogéia, Hiperbórea ou Thule, que desapareceu sob o gelo depois de uma mudança climática (provocada, em algumas versões, pela inclinação do eixo da Terra) ou afundou. Uma destas, a Sociedade de Thule, que durou de 1918 a 1925, teve contatos com alguns dos principais ideólogos do movimento nazista, inclusive Alfred Rosenberg, Rudolf Hess, Julius Streicher e Dietrich Eckart. Um de seus membros foi o primeiro presidente do partido nazista e outro propôs a bandeira com a suástica. Adolf Hitler cortou as relações entre o nazismo e a Sociedade de Thule quando assumiu a liderança do partido, mas alguns dos seus seguidores continuaram fascinados por essas concepções, principalmente Heirich Himmler, o líder da SS. Idéia quase que diametralmente oposta foi sugerida entre 1908 e 1926 por Leo Frobenius, explorador africano da África. Ele encontrou objetos na região iorubá que o convenceram de que descobrira a Atlântida com seus elefantes, vegetação luxuriante, nativos com vestes azuis e minério de cobre. Identificou o orixá Olocum com Posêidon e afirmou que a região fora o centro de poderosas nações marítimas desde o século XIII. Tartessos, na Espanha, teria sido um posto avançado dessa Atlântida africana e Ufaz, mencionada nos livros bíblicos de Jeremias e Daniel junto com Társis (que supôs ser Tartessos) como fonte de ouro e mercadorias, teria sido a própria região iorubá, com capital em Ilê-Ifé. Frobenius também se convenceu de que a cultura iorubá continha elementos não-africanos, como o arco pequeno, tatuagem, magia e o pára-sol sagrado do rei. Defendia que a civilização se iniciara num continente perdido do Pacífico, de onde se expandira para a Ásia e dali para oeste, estimulando o surgimento de culturas como a egípcia e a atlanto-nigeriana. [[Imagem:Atlantistertiary.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Mapa da Atlântida no Terciário, de R. M. Gattefosse, citado em History of Atlantis, de Lewis Spence]] Em 1924, o mitólogo escocês Lewis Spence publicou O Problema da Atlântida, no qual tentou provar as seguintes teses: #Um grande continente ocupou outrora toda ou a maior parte do Atlântico Norte e uma parte considerável do Sul, passando or muitas modificações, submersões e reaparecimentos ao longo das eras. #No mioceno (de 23,03 milhões a 5,33 milhões de anos atrás) ainda mantinha a estrutura de continente, mas começava a desintegrar-se devido a erupções vulcânicas e outras causas. #Esta desintegração deu origam a várias ilhas. Duas delas, de tamanho maior, situavam-se uma a pequena distância do Mediterrâneo, outra perto das Antilhas, interligadas por uma cadeia insular. #Estas duas ilhas-continentes e a cadeia entre elas continuou até cerca de 23 mil a.C., quando houve uma desintegração maior. A catástrofe final atingiu a ilha do leste, a Atlântida propriamente dita, em 10.000 a.C. A ilha do oeste, que ele chama de Antillia, sobreviveu até período mais recente e continua a existir de forma fragmentada no arquipélago das Antilhas. Segundo Spence, a guerra entre atlantes e gregos era invenção de Platão e a civilização atlante era relativamente primitiva: não conheciam os metais, embora domesticassem cavalos e vacas. Os homens de Cro-Magnon teriam vindo da Atlântida e invadido a Europa em três vagas: aurignaciana, magdaleniana e aziliana. Os azilianos, que chegaram com o afundamento final da Atlântida, teriam fundado as civilizações do Egito e de Creta, sendo os iberos, bascos e guanches os seus descendentes. O tipo de planeamento urbano que haviam desenvolvido na Atlântida refletiu-se em Cartago e Knossos. Fundaram a religião de Osíris e também o druidismo dos celtas. Já os fundadores das civilizações americanas (que erroneamente supunha terem surgidas de repente, com arte, arquitetura e escrita plenamente desenvolvidas), teriam vindo de Antillia, onde refugiados vindos de Atlântida teriam vivido durante alguns milhares de anos. Partiram para o Iucatã quando também esta ilha afundou, o que explicaria a lenda de Quetzalcóatl como um estrangeiro barbudo chefiando civilizadores vestidos de negro. Teriam levado o uso dos cocares aos índios das planícies. Mais tarde, Spence também acrescentou a tese de uma Lemúria afundada no Pacífico Central, como explicação de supostos mitos nativos sobre o Dilúvio que, na realidade, lhe foram levados por missionários cristãos. Spence se baseou em teorias geológicas obsoletas e suposições errôneas, como a de que os lemingues morrem ao tentar migrar para um continente desaparecido a oeste. Na verdade, quando atingem uma situação de superpovoamento, esses roedores simplesmente partem em uma direção qualquer, atravessam rios e, quando encontram o mar - seja o Atlântico a oeste, na Noruega, seja o Báltico a leste, na Suécia -, tomam-no erradamente por outro rio e se afogam. right|thumb|200px|Atlântida na Tunísia, conforme as hipóteses de Borchardt e Herrmann (mapa de U. Hoffmann) Em 1925 outra idéia foi proposta pelo arqueólogo alemão Albert Herrmann e divulgada em 1927 por um artigo do respeitado geógrafo alemão August Petermann. A Atlântida teria se localizado na Tunísia. A idéia se baseia em grande parte no relato de Diodoro da Sicília, que fazia dos atlantes os habitantes da região do Atlas. As "colunas de Hércules" a que Platão teria se referido seriam não o Estreito de Gibraltar, mas o estreito que outrora comunicava ao Mediterrâneo o lago Tritônis de Diodoro - o atual Chott el Jerid, lago salgado e sazonal no Saara - que seria, ao mesmo tempo, o "Mar Atlântico" que Platão teria sido erradamente tomado pelo Oceano. Atlântida teria existido numa ilha dentro desse lago. Um terremoto teria fechado a comunicação do lago com o mar, conforme contou Diodoro, e condenado os atlantes ao desaparecimento. Herrmann julgou ter localizado os restos de uma rede de canais perto da vila de Rhelissia, no sul da Tunísia, perto da qual teria existido a metrópole desaparecida. Entretanto, a Atlântida teria existido no século XIV a.C. ou XIII a.C., as medidas de Platão estariam exageradas por um fator de 30 (devido à confusão entre estádios gregos e a unidade de medida egípcia) e essa Atlântida teria sido apenas uma colônia da Atland frísia referida pelo Oera Linda. O geólogo alemão Paul Borchardt defendeu idéia semelhante em 1926. Identificou o antigo monte Atlas não com a cadeia do Maghreb que hoje tem esse nome, mas com as montanhas Ahaggar, no coração do Saara. Tentou estabelecer uma correlação entre os nomes dos dez filhos de Posêidon indicados por Platão com os de tribos berberes modernas e afirmou que as "Colunas de Hércules" eram colunas propriamente ditas, de um templo desaparecido. Sugeriu que a Atlântida, rica em metais, seria o palácio de bronze de Alcínoo da Odisséia e também a Cidade de Bronze mencionada nas Mil e Uma Noites. Perto de Qabes encontrou os restos de uma fortaleza que pensou ser a Atlântida, mas logo se mostraram ter pertencido a uma cidade romana. left|thumb|200px|Atlântida e Hiperbórea, em mapa de 1934 Em 1928, um filólogo e folclorista holandês holandês chamado Herman Wirth combinou a tese hiperbórea com a Atland do Oera Linda e formulou uma complexa especulação segunda a qual a "raça ariana" havia se originado de uma Hiperbórea que foi fragmentada e congelada pela deriva dos continentes e seu povo emigrou para a Atland ou Atlântida, que concebeu como uma terra que se estendia do Mar do Norte ao Mar Cantábrico, onde se tornaram os Tuatha de Danaan do mito irlandês e expulsaram os Fomori, que seriam os povos mediterrâneos. Sua sociedade seria matriarcal e baseada na criação de renas. Mais tarde, com a submersão dessas terras, os nórdico-atlantes teriam emigrado para a Europa e Oriente Médio (onde difundiram a cultura megalítica) e também para a América do Norte. Teriam levado o alfabeto aos fenícios e teriam sido os fundadores de Tiahuanaco. Leia mais detalhes em Atland. Em 1935, Himmler convenceu o comando nazista a criar uma sociedade para pesquisar e divulgar as doutrinas de Wirth. Este foi afastado em 1937, mas a sociedade continuou a existir e procurar provas da suposta Atlântida nórdica, além de colaborar com o Holocausto, até o fim da II Guerra Mundial. Variantes das idéias de Wirth foram também adotadas por pensadores ultraconservadores e fascistas inclinados ao ocultismo, notadamente René Guénon (leia Thule) e Julius Evola (leia Hiperbórea). Estes acrescentaram a idéia de um centro iniciático na Ásia como concorrente ou sucessor de Atlântida, que o primeiro chamava de Agarttha, nome tomado de ocultistas anteriores e provavelmente derivado de Asgard. Essas idéia nunca chegaram a se tornar uma doutrina oficial do nazismo. Apesar disso, foram adotadas por vertentes ocultistas do neonazismo e tornaram-se parte central das especulações do pós-guerra sobre as supostos segredos do nazismo. Outra linha de especulação foi inaugurada pelo britânico James Churchward, que em 1926 publicou um livro afirmando que a Mu de Le Plongeon era um continente localizado no Pacífico. Atlântida tinha um papel secundário em seu esquema, como uma das colônias de Mu. Paralelamente, a californiana "Sociedade de Lemúria" desenvolveu as breves menções a Lemúria na obra de Frederick Spencer Oliver (centrada na Atlântida ou "Poseid") em uma crença segundo a qual lemurianos continuariam a viver em um refúgio sob o monte Shasta, também dando a Atlântida apenas o papel de centro secundário surgido depois do desaparecimento de Lemúria. Ainda antes da II Guerra Mundial, influíram também na concepção moderna de Atlântida as obras do médium estadunidense Edgar Cayce. Sua descrição da Atlântida tem muito em comum com Ignatius L. Donnelly. Segundo Cayce, a sociedade atlante era dividida entre uma facção "boa" chamada "Filhos da Lei do Uno" e uma má chamada "Filhos de Belial". Atlântida sofreu três cataclismas, um dos quais foi o dilúvio bíblico. Uma das causas desses cataclismas foi o desejo dos Filhos de Belial de explorar as "Coisas" (Things), sub-humanos com membros animais e baixa inteligência, e o movimento dos Filhos da Lei do Uno para protegê-los e fazê-los evoluir. A destruição final foi causada pela sobrecarga de um cristal que causou uma explosão massiva. Atlântida de 1950 a 2000 Após a derrota do nazismo na II Guerra Mundial, a antropologia racial que havia impulsionado grande parte da especulação sobre Atlântida caiu em descrédito e a partir dos anos 60, com o mapeamento detalhado do fundo dos oceanos e a compreensão dos mecanismos da deriva continental, a idéia de continentes afundados deixou de ser geologicamente respeitável. Com algumas exceções, as especulações sobre Atlântida tenderam a se tornar mais modestas. Algumas delas tomaram o mito platônico como versão exagerada e distorcida sobre alguma ilha menor que afundou em tempos menos antigos, ou mesmo de uma civilização conhecida de arqueólogos e historiadores. Outras se prenderam à data original, considerando o mito como recordação de uma terra localizada em alguma plataforma continental afundada pela comprovada elevação do nível do mar no final da era glacial. Na primeira edição de seu livro Continentes Perdidos (1948), o escritor L. Sprague de Camp, depois de fazer uma ampla revisão da história do mito de Atlântida, considera as hipóteses de que a Atlântida de Platão tenha se baseado em Creta, Cartago ou Tartessos. A hipótese de Creta já havia sido considerada, desde o início do século XX, por K. T. Frost, mas De Camp a descarta por achar improvável que os egípcios tivessem ampliado e deslocado Creta no espaço e no tempo para originar a Atlântida de Platão. Cartago, hipótese sugerida por Victor Bénard, estava localizada em uma posição geográfica mais condizente com a história de Platão e tinha um plano circular que sugeria a cidade por ele descrita. Platão, que morou durante algum tempo na Sicília, certamente teria ouvido falar muito de Cartago. Por outro lado, Cartago era uma república, não uma monarquia, e no tempo de Platão era uma nação poderosa e em plena ascensão. Poderia ter ajudado a inspirar Atlântida como obra de ficção, mas não como lembrança real do passado. De Camp dá mais atenção a Tartessos, que julga ser o mesmo que a Társis bíblica: existiu para além das Colunas de Hércules, com disse Platão, sua antiga localização é cercada por baixios, como disse Platão, ficava diante de Gades (que foi sua rival comercial) e desapareceu repentinamente, do ponto de vista dos gregos, ao ser destruída pelos fenícios, o que pode ter-lhes dado a impressão de que afundou no mar. Uma das primeiras elucubrações do pós-guerra com certa repercussão foi a do alemão Jürgen Spanuth, pastor protestante que em 1953 afirmou que a Atlântida havia sido uma ilha de algumas centenas de quilômetros quadrados que incluía a atual Heligoland, no mar do Norte, que teria sido capital de uma civilização nórdica até 1250 a.C., quando teria sido destruída pela queda de um cometa. Sua descrição geral corresponderia a Platão, mas em uma escala menor. Os sobreviventes teriam tentado invadir o Egito e a Grécia, dando origem ao relato de Platão. No Egito, teriam sido derrotados e registrados pelos anais faraônicos como os "Povos do Mar"; na Grécia, teriam sido vitoriosos e se tornaram os povos dóricos, que teriam trazido aos gregos o gosto pelo esporte e pelas artes. Veja detalhes em Atland: Spanuth. right|thumb|300px|Esquema da Atlântida de Platão sobreposto ao atual contorno de Santorini, segundo Galanopoulos Em 1960, o sismólogo grego Angelos Geōrgiou Galanopoulos acrescentou a identificação de Atlântida com Creta à tese formulada em 1939 pelo arqueólogo grego Spyridon Marinatos, segundo a qual a civilização minóica foi destruída pelos tsunamis e pela chuva de cinzas resultantes da gigantesca erupção vulcânica que deixou semidestruída a ilha de Santorini (antiga Thera) entre 1600 a.C. e 1500 a.C. Segundo Galanopoulos, o relato dos egípcios a Sólon, referido por Platão, teria sido autêntico, mas por equívoco de tradução ou exagero de alguma das partes, os números referentes à antiguidade do evento e aos dados geográficos teriam sido multiplicados por dez. Assim, a catástrofe teria ocorrido 900 anos antes de Sólon, em vez de 9 mil. Isso reduziria a ilha-continente de Atlântida às dimensões de Creta e sua capital às da cratera de Thera. Ao interpretar erradamente os números, Platão teria sido induzido a localizar Atlântida fora do Mediterrâneo, visto que este mar não poderia ter contido uma ilha tão grande. Em 1967, a descoberta de uma cidade minóica desaparecida perto de Akrotiri, na ilha de Santorini, e de seus belíssimos murais deu aos jornais a oportunidade de publicar manchetes sobre a "descoberta da Atlântida" e tornou muito popular essa especulação, à qual L. Sprague de Camp aderiu parcialmente nas edições posteriores de seu livro (sempre ressalvando que seria apenas uma inspiração para o mito concebido por Platão). Embora engenhosa, a idéia, esmiuçada por Galanopoulos e Edward Bacon em Atlantis: The Truth Behind the Legend (1969), ignora o papel político de Atenas no mito platônico e a afirmação de Platão de que Atlântida teria dominado o Mediterrâneo Ocidental até a Tirrênia e a Líbia antes de ameaçar gregos e egípcios. Além da falta de registros sobre a catástrofe vulcânica nos anais ou na mitologia dos gregos ou dos egípcios e de detalhes como a presença de elefantes na ilha. Essa foi, aparentemente, a última especulação a ter uma repercussão significativa na imprensa e nos meios acadêmicos, embora muitas outras tenham surgido nas décadas seguintes, algumas das quais deram origem a best-sellers populares por alguns anos. left|thumb|200px|Foto submarina da "Estrada de Bimini", tomada por Berlitz como vestígio de Atlântida Uma das mais populares foi a tese do professor de línguas e escritor Charles Berlitz (neto do fundador da escola de idiomas Berlitz). Em 1974 já havia ganho notoriedade com O Triângulo das Bermudas, lenda que ele praticamente inventou e nos anos seguintes sustentou a fama com livros sobre o O Experimento Filadélfia (1979), O Incidente Roswell (1980), O Dia do Juízo Final, 1999 (1981, ele viveu até 2003). Mais tarde, escreveu também um livro sobre a busca da Arca de Noé no Ararat. Em 1984, ele publicou Atlântida: o Oitavo Continente, com base na suposta confirmação de uma previsão do médium Edgar Cayce, de 1940, segundo a qual "Poseidia de Atlântida estará entre as primeiras porções de Atlântida a ressurgir [rise again]. Esperem isso para 1968 ou 1969". Antes, em 1927, Cayce havia se referido às Índias Ocidentais Britânicas (que incluem as Bahamas, onde fica Bimini), como "protrusões" da Atlântida, que teria se estendido do Golfo do México ao Mediterrâneo. Em setembro de 1968, dois alinhamentos - um retilíneo, outro em forma de "J" - de pedras calcárias de tamanho variado, com cerca de 500 metros de extensão, foi encontrado a 800 metros ao largo de Bimini e Berlitz o interpretou como confirmação da profecia (que, entretanto, aparentemente se referia a uma reemersão real do continente). O alinhamento, conhecido como "estrada de Bimini" (Bimini Road) tem sido considerado pelos geólogos como uma formação natural, decorrente da ação das marés sobre a antiga linha costeira de Bimini, entre 2000 a.C. e 1 d.C. Há exemplos similares em outras partes das Bahamas e do mundo. O livro de Berlitz também mencionou supostas "pirâmides submarinas" (provavelmente simples recifes) cartografadas pelas marinhas estadunidense e britânica, uma a 23º26' N e 79º43' W (ao norte de Cuba, perto de Cay Sal), onde a profundidade de 450 metros subitamente se reduz a 13 metros e outra a 23º34' N e 80º W (também ao norte de Cuba). Fora isso, o livro se limita a reciclar velhos argumentos. right|thumb|200px|Comparação entre o mapa de Kircher e a Antártida livre da camada de gelo Uma das mais estranhas entre as novas hipóteses foi a de Charles H. Hapgood, explicitada em Maps of the Ancient Sea Kings: Evidence of Advanced Civilization in the Ice Age (1966). Ele rejeitava a hoje universalmente aceita teoria da deriva continental, acreditando, em troca, em súbitos deslocamentos da crosta da Terra em relação ao eixo, o último dos quais, em 9.600 a.C., teria sido de 15º e teria deixado a Atlântida, antes uma terra temperada, no pólo Sul, o que a deixou coberta de geleiras, transformada no que hoje conhecemos por Antártida. A tese se apoia também em antigos mapas, como o de Piri Reis, cujas especulações sobre as hipotéticas terras do extremo sul (a Terra Australis Incognita) parecem se aproximar de mapas modernos que representam o verdadeiro contorno das terras da Antártida sob a camada de gelo. Particularmente bizarra é a interpretação do mapa de 1665 de Athanasius Kircher, que não pretendia ser mais do que esquemático. A legenda do mapa de Kircher o descreve como "Localização da ilha de Atlântida, hoje absorvida pelo mar, de acordo com o pensamento dos egípcios e a descrição de Platão". Trata-se, deveria ser óbvio, de uma alusão à alegação de Platão segundo a qual a história de Atlântida havia sido contada por sacerdotes egípcios a seu antepassado Sólon. Entretanto, o autor de quis acreditar que Kircher copiou diretamente o mapa de alguma misteriosa fonte egípcia, mas confundiu o contorno da África e Europa com o da Austrália e a América do Norte com o da América do Sul, de maneira que seu mapa, na verdade, localizava a Atlântida no pólo Sul. Atlântida no século XXI left|thumb|180px|Atlântida, segundo Samast Uma obra de 2003, do arquiteto estadunidense Robert Samast, pretendeu localizar Atlântida em uma terra que teria submergido no final da Idade do Gelo - entre Chipre e a Síria, no Mediterrâneo Oriental, contrariando toda a narrativa de Platão, mas mesmo assim insistindo em que sua tese se encaixa "quase perfeitamente" na narrativa do filósofo. Em 2004, alegou ter encontrado muralhas, canais e a colina central da cidade descrita por Platão a 1.500 metros de profundidade, por meio de sonar. Na verdade, conforme contestaram os próprios autores do levantamento oceanográfico em que Samast se baseou, as supostas estruturas consistem em uma bem conhecida cadeia vulcânica de 100 mil anos, cujos picos são rodeados de anéis de lama produzidos por deslizamentos e estão em águas profundas demais para terem estado emersas, mesmo nos períodos da Idade do Gelo em que o nível do mar esteve mais baixo. Em 2007, o próprio Samast, depois de conduzir sua própria pesquisa oceanográfica no local, admitiu que se tratava de uma formação natural. Ainda assim, insistiu em que ela podia ter sido usada como fortaleza natural em tempos antigos (embora não tenha encontrado artefato algum que permitisse tal suposição). center|thumb|450px|A Atlântida no Altiplano, desenho do major Lee Smart right|thumb|300px|Localização de Atlântida, segundo Jim Allen Outra hipótese heterodoxa, do cartógrafo britânico Jim Allen (James Mathieson Allen), foi publicada em Atlantis: The Andes Solution (2004) e localiza a cidade perdida no altiplano boliviano. Segundo ele, sua capital teria se localizado em uma ilha vulcânica que não teria afundado no mar e sim no lago Poopó - seria a atual Pampa Aullagas, um monte no extremo sul do lago que se transforma em ilha na estação das chuvas. Uma lenda local, conhecida como "Leyenda del Desaguadero" (rio que liga o Titicaca ao Poopó), fala de uma cidade à beira de um lago que foi submersa pelo deus Tunapa. A Atlântida dos Andes teria existido entre 9.500 a.C. e cerca de 1.200 a.C. Junto ao lago, há um planalto aproximadamente retangular, que teria sido a planície cortada por canais descrita por Platão. O oricalco seria uma liga natural de ouro e cobre encontrada nos Andes, conhecida como tumbaga e Posêidon seria o deus andino conhecido como Tunapa em aimará e Pachacámac ou Viracocha em quéchua. A formação em torno de Pampa Aullagas corresponderia grosseiramente à descrição da cidade por Platão - contanto que se admita que ele usou um estádio de 180 metros para medir a ilha central e outro de 90 metros para medir os canais. O conhecimento detalhado da topografia da cidade por Platão teria vindo por meio de um suposto contato dos egípcios com a América do Sul, que teria sido atestado pela presença de nicotina e cocaína em múmias egípcias e núbias. A presença dessas substâncias foi de fato relatada por alguns especialistas forenses e continua inexplicada. Na falta de outros indícios de contato transatlântico ou transpacífico, tende a ser interpretada como contaminação moderna. Outros detalhes da descrição de Platão exigem interpretações ainda mais artificiosas. Os elefantes referidos por Platão seriam os mastodontes que existiram na região andina até há alguns milhares de anos. Os touros sacrificados no templo de Posêidon seriam lhamas e os carros de guerra e corridas de cavalos, mero enfeite inventado pelo filósofo. Assim como a invasão do Egito e Grécia por Atlântida, que seria simplesmente uma recordação da invasão dos "Povos do Mar" (sendo os 9 mil anos interpretados como meses), sem nada a ver com a Atlântida sul-americana, mas que teria sido incorporada à história por Platão para pôr em destaque o papel de Atenas. Apenas a descrição geográfica da cidade seria (quase) autêntica. Vale notar também que não há indícios arqueológicos convincentes da existência de uma cidade em Pampa Aullagas, além dos supostos canais que parecem ser formações naturais. right|thumb|300px|A Atlântida no Sudeste Asiático, segundo Arysio dos Santos Em 2005, o engenheiro nuclear brasileiro Arysio Nunes dos Santos publicou mais uma especulação sobre o tema, intitulada Atlantis, The Lost Continent Finally Found, que localiza Atlântida em Sundalândia, terra parcialmente afundada pela elevação do nível do mar em cerca de 130 metros no final da Idade do Gelo, que incluía a atual Malásia e grande parte da atual Indonésia, incluindo Sumatra, Java e Bornéu. O que dela restou teria sido conhecido pelos antigos como as "Ilhas dos Bem-aventurados". Essa terra seria não só a Atlântida de Platão, como também as míticas ou semi-míticas Taprobana ou Tamraparna, Terra Australis Incognita, Antichton, Antilia, Antipodes, Antiporthmos, Atala, Aztlán, Thule, Tollán, Patala e outros nomes que, segundo ele, conteriam todos o sentido de "Contra-Terra" ou "Terra de Antípodas". Seria também a Lemúria, o Jardim do Éden e o Hades, os Campos Elísios dos gregos, o Campos dos Papiros (Sekhet Aaru) dos Egípcios, a Rutas do suposto mito drávida, a Lanka do Ramayana e a "Ilha Branca", Saka-dvipa ou Sveta-dvipa, dos mitos indianos. "Ilha Branca" ou "Ilha dos Brancos" porque teria sido habitada por humanos "louros, altos e de olhos azuis, tipo nórdico mais ou menos, ou como os guanches das Ilhas Canárias. Depois se misturaram às raças locais e acabaram por se degenerar". Tinham o cérebro 30% maior que os modernos (cerca de 1600 cm³), cujos remanescentes decaíram ao se misturar com raças inferiores, o que teria sido a verdadeira queda de Adão. A sua civilização teria existido ao longo de toda a última Idade do Gelo, de 120 mil a.C. a 9.600 a.C. A sua Atlântida teria contido uma civilização avançada, cujo afundamento teria levado os sobreviventes a emigrarem para outras partes do mundo e assim desencadear a revolução neolítica. Não só teriam criado a astrologia, a alquimia "e todas as ciências tradicionais", a religião e a filosofia, a agricultura, a metalurgia "e tudo o mais", como desenvolveram a bomba atômica e seu uso em uma guerra entre os "drávidas" e "arianos" teria acelerado o fim da última glaciação e provocado o afundamento de sua terra. "Alguém teve a estúpida idéia de jogar uma Bomba H dentro do vulcão Krakatoa (o da Atlântida) que explodiu com violência enorme, causando imenso tsunami que gatilhou o fim da Idade do Gelo". A luta entre "arianos" e "drávidas" teria sido lembrada como as guerras entre Deuses e Titãs, Devas e Asuras, Heróis e Dragões (pois os drávidas eram também chamados "Nagas", serpentes). Depois de perderem a guerra para os bárbaros arianos, os drávidas fugiram para a Índia, enquanto os arianos teriam se dirigido para o norte da Europa. De lá, expulsos pelos mongóis, eles voltaram para a Índia, de novo guerreando e dominando os drávidas em 1500 a.C. Os descendentes dos "drávidas" incluiriam os povos chamados sakas ("brancos"), os tocarianos e os "hunos brancos" e ainda os yavanas ou jônios (nomes que derivariam de "Java"). Seriam todos originalmente "camitas", o qe segundo o autor, significaria "vermelho" - não a cor da pele, que seria branca, mas a cor heráldica, em oposição ao branco que seria a cor heráldica dos "arianos", ainda mais brancos. A cor escura dos verdadeiros povos de língua drávida de hoje se deveria à posterior mestiçagem com raças "melanóides" (negritos, melanésios, australóides, mundas) e a cor clara dos europeus e povos do Oriente Médio que também seriam seus descendentes se deveria à mestiçagem com alpinos de cor clara. O nome de etíopes também lhes corresponderia - teria sido aplicado originalmente aos berberes, líbios e fenícios e derivaria do sânscrito agnishvatthas, "purificados pelo fogo". Todas as plantas e animais domésticos, como o cavalo, o arroz, o milho, o trigo, teriam vindo de lá e foram fruto de engenharia genética avançada, pois, segundo ele, não se encontra nenhum ancestral do cavalo e não se domesticou nenhum animal doméstico novo Além de idéias racistas, há aí várias afirmações errôneas. Encontram-se, sim, ancestrais selvagens do cavalo - o cavalo de Przewalski, na Mongólia, entre outros - e também animais que foram domesticados em tempos relativamente recentes, como o camelo (cerca de 2500 a.C.), o pato (1000 a.C.), o coelho (século XVII), o hamster (século XX) etc. Vários cereais e plantas importantes também foram domesticadas na Idade Média ou em tempos mais recentes. A obra também está cheia de contra-sensos lingüísticos, como a afirmação de que todas as línguas do mundo derivam das "línguas sagradas indianas", sânscrito e "drávida" (este teria dado origem ao sumério, ao etrusco e ao tupi, por exemplo), que há relação entre o nome da letra alfa e "elefante", o que seria comprovado pelo fato de o α minúsculo dos gregos lhe lembrar "a cabeça de um elefante macho com as presas serradas". Não se leva em conta que não só a origem do desenho da letra alfa em uma cabeça de boi (aleph é "boi" nas línguas semíticas ocidentais) está historicamente bem estabelecida na escrita proto-sinaítica, como também que o desenho das letras gregas minúsculas é uma invenção medieval, do século IX. Entre outras fantasias, o autor também relaciona "tartan" e "Tartária", Neftali (tribo hebraica) e Heftalitas (povo da Ásia Central) e o nome dos judeus com o radical sânscrito yudh ("guerra", "batalha"). Referências *Pierre Vidal-Naquet, Os Gregos, os Historiadores e a Democracia. São Paulo: Cia. das Letras, 2002. *Platão, Obras Completas. Madrid: Aguilar, 1990. *Geneviève Droz, Os Mitos Platónicos. Lisboa, Publicações Europa-América, 1993. *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *Bernard Suzanne, Plato and his dialogues http://plato-dialogues.org/plato.htm *W. Scott-Elliot, Atlântida e Lemúria, Continentes Desaparecidos. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995 *Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, O Homem: donde e como veio, e para onde vai?. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995. *Geoffrey Ashe, A Atlântida, Rio de Janeiro: Fernando Chinaglia, 1996. *Stephen E Franklin, "Alignment of Hebrew, Egyptian, and Assyrian Chronologies: The Origin and Solution of the Problem http://www.lordbalto.com/neros/default.htm *Frederick S. Oliver, A Dweller on Two Planets http://www.sacred-texts.com/atl/dtp/index.htm *Atlantis, the Lost Continent Finally Found http://www.atlan.org/book/excerpts.htm *William Almeida de Carvalho, "Tsunami e Atlântida: Uma Revolução Moderna no Conhecimento da Atlântida" http://www.freemasons-freemasonry.com/15carvalho.html *Chat com Arysio Nunes dos Santos http://chat.terra.com.br/chat/arysionunes.htm Veja também Atlântida teosófica Lemúria teosófica Shambhala teosófica Agartha Lemúria Hiperbórea